


Let's Go, Kenma!

by InsomniacFox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Kuroo Tetsurou & Oikawa Tooru Friendship, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 08:31:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17158691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniacFox/pseuds/InsomniacFox
Summary: Despite, the horrible cold he had a few days after waiting in line, it was worth it. To see Kenma smile the way he did, it was most definitely worth it. Until the next day, when Kenma wouldn’t let them leave.





	Let's Go, Kenma!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little story for a Haikyuu!! Secret Santa that I was a part of. I wanted to also share it here. This story is dedicated to Anais.

The queue wasn’t very long. Not everyone had the boldness to wake up early in the morning, just to queue up for the release of a new video game. In the algid temperature of early December, nonetheless. Kuroo’s body shivered as a spine freezing breeze blew past. He pulled his coat tighter around himself and lifted his scarf so that it covered his nose. 

Apparently, it was the first Pokémon game developed for Nintendo Switch. Their families were spending Christmas day together, which meant a lot of interacting and socialising. This was not a problem for Kuroo, who enjoyed such gatherings, however the same can’t be said for his introvert lover, Kenma. He knew how much Kenma hated such events and so decided to get him the new game he’s heard Kenma talking about. This way Kenma could hide somewhere in his parent’s house, probably Kuroo’s old bedroom, without becoming overwelled. He will, of course, at some point drag Kenma out of his hiding spot, only for the sake of kissing him under the plethora of mistletoes, scattered around the house.  

The important thing here is that Kenma won’t hate Christmas as much and might actually enjoy the holidays. He would do anything for Kenma’s happiness, including, waiting in this bitter cold weather, early morning, just to buy him a video game. 

Kuroo thought he was gonna die of hypothermia when the store’s door finally opened. He thanked the gods and rushed in, eyes scanning the different shelves until he found what he was looking for.  _Bingo!_  Kuroo eyes narrowed as his lips curled up into his signature smirk. 

As he was walking back home, hand gripping the bag of his latest purchases. His old university roommate and teammate decided to give him a call. 

“Oya Oya?” He answered, gleefully.

“Tetsu-Chan! It’s been a while, how have you been?” Oikawa asks.

“I’ve been good, finally finished with Kenma’s Christmas present.” He told him, feeling quite proud of himself.

Oikawa snickered, “Let me guess, Pokémon let’s go?”  

“Yup,” Kuroo grinned, “I didn’t know there were two and which one to get, so I just got both, Pikachu and the fox one.”

Oikawa dramatically gasped, “It’s called an  _Eevee_ you uncultured swine!” 

“Yeah, Yeah, whatever, I just hope I don’t get sick after waiting in this cold.” He muttered. 

Oikawa didn’t say anything. Kuroo looked at his screen to make sure the call was still going on, “Bro, you still there?”

“You-you waited in line?” came Oikawa slow reply. 

“Yep.” 

“In this cold ass weather!?” Oikawa squawked.

“Yeah?” Kuroo said, unsure what the big deal was. Sure, it was cold but so what? 

“You know,” Oikawa tells him, “you could have just ordered it on Amazon, right?”

Kuroo suddenly stopped walking, he apologised to the woman behind him who crashed into him before yelling into the phone, “That was an option!?” 

“You’re an idiot.”, Oikawa said, before ending the call. 

Kuroo shook his head in disbelief. Amazon! He could have just ordered it, and have it delivered the next day. Well, there’s nothing he could do now, just go home, drink some honey and lemon tea and hope the reason his throat feels sore isn’t that he’s coming down with a cold. 

On Christmas Eve, when they were sitting next to each other on the couch, opening each other’s gifts, to say Kenma was surprised would be an understatement. 

_Silence._

“Do you like it?” Kuroo whispers into his ear, teasing his speechless lover. Kuroo relished the way Kenma’s eyes were wide open and how his mouth kept moving with no words coming out.

“I thought, you’d like to have something to keep you occupied tomorrow when we go over to my parent’s house.”

Kenma’s eyes shot up and he looked directly into Kuroo’s eyes. He gently places both games on the table before turning and wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Kuroo’s heart nearly leapt out of his chest, it is rare for Kenma to initiate any form of physical contact. Kuroo took this opportunity to pull Kenma onto his lap and deepened the kiss. 

They pulled away after a few minutes and Kenma rested his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, “I love it,” He whispers before lifting his head to look into Kuroo’s eyes once again, “and I love you.” 

Kuroo pulls him into another heated kiss. Despite, the horrible cold he had a few days after waiting in line, it was worth it. To see Kenma smile the way he did, it was most definitely worth it. Until the next day, when Kenma wouldn’t let them leave. 

“You can continue playing when we get there!” Kuroo sighed for the millionth time, almost regretting buying Kenma the games. After their little moment last night, Kenma was glued to his Nintendo Switch.

Kuroo was waiting by the door, bags of presents in his hand as he waited for Kenma to get off his Nintendo Switch and actually put on his shoes, so they could leave. Checking his watch, he saw they were already late as it is.  

“Let’s go, Kenma!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this little fic. Merry Christmas and I hope you all have a Happy New Year!


End file.
